hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Belgium
Belgium (ベルギー, Berugī) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance She has short and wavy blonde hair, held back with a ribbon headband (alternatively green or red, but also sometimes seen as being black). In her profile sketch by Hidekaz Himaruya, she is shown wearing a military uniform like most of the other characters, but it has varied in appearances in the various illustrations that exist of it: In an early-full body picture, she was shown to wear gloves, her boots were high-heeled with visible laces, and her tie had an elaborate black design. In a super-deformed character sketch, her boots were simplified (with the heels and laces removed), and her tie was changed to a neckbow. However, in a later chibi design, the neckbow was changed back to a tie (with a somewhat different design than before) and her pants became breeches. The uniform's color remained unknown for some time as well, until an illustration in Comic Birz revealed it to be khaki. When dressed for the "Meeting Of The World" in both the published manga and anime, she wears an aqua dress and lavender bolero (with a matching lavender headband). In earlier-drawn sketches, Belgium was shown in a traditional European dress and wore a slightly different headband (with longer ribbon "tails"). Though her official hair color is blonde, a 2009 "chibi" headshot sketch depicted her with pale brown hair. In a 2010 chibi drawing of country's imports and exports, Belguim wears a green headband and has darkly colored hair. Personality And Interests Little has been revealed about Belgium at this time, though it is mentioned in Christmas Rampage '07 that she has a brother, Netherlands, and another sibling, Luxembourg. It is said that although she is mature and has a cheerful personality, she doesn't stand out much due to the people she is surrounded by. A note in a later character chart by Himaruya indicates that she speaks in a Shiga dialect. Earlier notes on the character describe her as a tsukkomi ("straight man") type, and state that she is often pushed around by her siblings. Relationships Netherlands Main article: Netherlands The two siblings are said to be on difficult terms with each other and find it hard to get along. When both were under the control of Spain, Netherlands fought to become independent and went to war with his sister, as she remained with Antonio. He later attempted to reconcile with her to form the Kingdom of the Netherlands, but their differences were too great and she decided to declare her independence from him. Spain Main article: Spain Although Netherlands does not get along well with Spain at all, Belgium seems to. When her brother left to become independent, she not only stayed with Spain, but ended up having to fight her brother. Their current adult relations are unknown. South Italy/Romano Main article: South Italy As a kid, South Italy had a crush on the older Belgium though he found himself unable to kiss her or tell her how he actually felt (though Belgium revealed she was only teasing him and felt bad for it). It is currently unknown what their adult relations are like. In The Anime Belgium is shown in a brief non-speaking cameo in the "Meeting Of The World" segment of Episode 01. Belgium also appeared in a special unaired episode The Diary of the Awesome Me, part 2, where she had a non-speaking cameo when Hungary explains the history of Belgium's cat festival. Trivia *In notes included in the special booklet for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3, Himaruya revealed that he initially drew a Belgium without any facial features, in order to imagine what her look and personality would be like before he decided on a friendly-type of girl. She also originally had no ribbon, though Himaruya noted that the design would have been innovative as it is rare for his female characters to lack hair accessories. *In an annotation in '''Netherlands and Japan’s Isolation' ''it is stated that Belgium was a farming nation during the time the United Kingdom of the Netherlands was established; however Belgium had started to industrialize in 1798, three years after Austria was driven away by France, while the UKN was founded in 1815. The split up of this country was initially not Belgium's intention, but Belgium wanted to see both her economical (industrial) and demographic (3,5 million Belgians vs 2 million Dutch) superiority over the Netherlands translated into political power. Holland, seeing Belgium as a territorial gain (in Hetalian terms: a maid) instead of an equal partner, refused. Thus the Belgian rebellion became the Belgian Revolution and Belgium was on her way to become the 5th industrial superpower and 4th largest trading empire of the world, a position she held until WWI. *Belgium is also called Alice by some fans. The name was ment to resemble the popular 'Alice in Wonderland' due to the simular personalities between them. Alice is also a popular name in Belgium which adds to the meaning. (According to http://statbel.fgov.be/nl/statistieken/cijfers/bevolking/andere/namen/voor/index.jsp statbel.fgov.be in 2008 Alice ranked 45 in the top 100 with 187 Alices, remarquably better then 2007 (place 62), while Alicia has climbed from 65 in 2007 to 37 in 2008. Emma is already since 2003 the most popular female name in Belgium). *Belgium's Cat Festival is a festival only celebrated in Ypres, it's official name is Kattenstoet (Dutch for Cat Parade) and originates from the cloth trade. When Monks created the current the Belgian coast to gain more land, the new land was infertile and salty, only grass would grow and the monks and later also farmers and villagers would keep sheep on these lands to fertilize them. The large amount of wool was then woven into cloth which made the County of Flanders really rich. The Flemish cities build cloth halls to stock and trade the cloth. The problem was mice. These little creatures like the warmth of the cloth and apparently they also liked the taste because they ate the cloth. To solve this problem the city put many and many cats in the Hall to protect the cloth. Of course when the summer ended and with it trade came to a stop, there was no one who actually wanted to keep all the animals alive, nor was there the means to, farmers had to kill almost all their cattle because there was no food for all of them, so the solution was to kill the cats. They also wanted to celebrate the good trading year so they decided to combine. The feast would be about cats and at the end all the cats would be thrown from the tower of the Belfry. In 1817 they made an ethical adaptation: they stopped throwing living cats down. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:European Characters